


INERTIA IS A PROPERTY OF WHEEEEELS

by Char543



Category: HeresPitr, The Film Reroll (Podcast)
Genre: Bungholes, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Char543/pseuds/Char543
Summary: W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L
Relationships: Pitr Strait & Wheel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	INERTIA IS A PROPERTY OF WHEEEEELS

**Author's Note:**

> W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L

W H E E L W H E E L

Pitr gently caressed Wheel. It was wheel time. Wheel time was a sexy time for him and Wheel. Everyone was watching them together. Spinning. Pitr told the people on the stream it was all about making sure he would hurt when he spun Wheel, that it was to have the good spins. That was a lie. It was all so he could touch Wheel more and more. Gently fondle Wheel. Gently. Harshly. Wheel loved it all. He hands glided over Wheel's rough edges. 

Wheel giggled as he spun. He always liked when Pitr touched him. When he spun, and then when Pitr would forcibly stop him, choosing the result, forcing a change. It was like a major nutting for the wheel. Just instead of cum, Pitr took a shot of alcohol.

But this time was different. There had been ten new subscribers. Ten new ones. Like shit yeah, go pitr! But the first result was ? meaning they were forced to spin two more times. The next result? Question mark. Then another. And another. Question mark. Question mark. Question mark. Question mark. Question mark. Question mark. Question mark. Question mark. Question mark. Thirty question marks. Forty. Fifty. 

Sixty.

Seventy.

Eighty.

Ninety. 

One hundred.

And then their luck would seem to change. But not for the best. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. Star. Double the next result. 

A hundred time. 

The wheel was sore and began to weep. Pitr weeped as well for his love partner's pain. It was an ugly sob. Sob sob sob sobs. It hurt so much. Wheel wanted to die. It was falling apart now, its simple cardboard was too weak to withstand the punishment of so many spins. He cracked and wobbled, knowing the next spin would be his last. Pitr sobbed for the nearing of the end for his love partner. 

"WHEEL. WHEEL. WHEEL. WHEEL. WHEEL. WHEEL. WHEEL. WHEEL. WHEEL. WHEEL. " Chat chanted.

"Its okay my love I love you baybee." Pitr sobbed out.

"Okay." Wheel spun. He knew that no matter what he landed on, pitr would die from it as well.

Spiral. The result was sprial. Wheel glowed a bright blinding light, as cracks formed in him. with an earth shattering bang, Wheel died and fell in pieces to the floor. Pitr fell to his knees, feeling at the broken body of his lover. 

"WHEEL. WHEEL. WHEEL. WHEEL. WHEEL. WHEEL. WHEEL. WHEEL. WHEEL. WHEEL. " Chat continued to chant.

Pitr held the broken pieces of cardboard. He tears soaked wheel's shattered cardboard form.

Pitr knew death was close now. Per legality, he had to giveaway 1,267,650,600,228,229,401,496,703,205,376 merchs. Or really, Suse had to.

Suse would come for him and kill him. He stood no chance against them.

The ground rumbled and his apartment quacked. 

Suse was coming.

Suse would kill him.

He cradled Wheel's shards. Without wheel, there could be no high energy. Without high energy, everyone loses.

Without high energy, everyone loses.

Without high energy, everyone loses.

Without high energy, everyone loses.

Everyone loses.

Everyone loses.

Everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L W H E E L


End file.
